


Spring

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Damien Spoilers, M/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark remembers.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> DAMIEN spoilers!

It was snowing.

Spring was nearing, and Wilford had managed to convince Dark that they should all go out, for a morale boost.

In the end, not all Egos actually went into the snow to have fun. Google had decided it was unnecessary, despite Bing pleading with him to come and help him make “snowbots”, whatever that meant. Oliver came out with Bing instead.

King had decided to get all his friends inside by the fire while Dark wasn’t looking, since he felt rather bad that they had no warmth or even blankets outside in the harsh cold evenings.

Bim had insisted that the snow would mess with his hair, despite Wilford insisting that it would be fine.

But many were outside. The Host has almost his entire face covered, between his bandages, his scarf and his beanie. But one could see his cheeks rising just enough to know that he was smiling at the Jims and Eric building a snow fort together.

Dark was watching Wilford brushing away some of the snow from the ground, and Wilford made a small gasping sound.

“Darkling, come look!”

Dark walked over with a questioning smirk on his face at Wilfords enthusiasm, but his heart stopped momentarily when he saw what Wilford was crouching down next to on the ground.

“Look! It’s a pretty flower! Spring must be quite close...”

Darks eyes glazed over for just a moment.

It was snowing.

Damien was tired, exhausted even. And yet, a pretty pink flower sitting there amongst white, dreary death had given him the smallest spark of hope. He’d been thinking about it all the way home, to tell his sister the good news. She shot him down, of course, but she’d always been a bit like that. 

“Darkling?”

Dark blinked and he was back with Wilford again. He’d come to the realisation years later that it had been Wilford he’d heard out in the woods, likely breaking through Celines barrier without even meaning to.

“A pretty pink flower. Just like you.”

As if Wilfords cheeks weren’t red enough with the cold, the compliment hit him on the back of the head and he was blushing hard.

“I...”

Dark smirked. Leaving Wilford speechless was always cute, though he’d never admit it.

“Spring is quite close.”

It always felt warm like Spring when Dark was reminded of how much he loved Wilford, about how much he loved having him around.


End file.
